paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Computing
Almost all factions have machines of various sizes and processing power, ranging from vast arrays of clockworks powered by steam engines to micro chips in computers no larger than a wrist watch running off a tiny rechargeable battery. Through all this diversity in design, all serve the same purpose; to process inputted data, and output useful information. = Allied Nations = = Soviet Union = = Empire of the Rising Sun = = Order of the Talon = Though one might not expect it from them at first glance, the Talon has computers that are on par with those of other major factions. The huge arrays of clockwork within their machines are so complex that it took nearly 10 years for the Cheyenne Mountain clockwork array (one of the largest by the Talon) to be built. Obvious limitations to this kind of computer is that something needs to drive the gears, which means that they can only process as fast as the engine that drives them; and even though Talon Steel is immensely strong, it is still capable of being broken by the huge force needed to power the entire machine. Despite these drawbacks, Talon clockwork arrays still manage to run through information in little time at all, allowing Crusaders to telegram the nearest major Talon installation with coordinates for bombardment with artillery over distances of 100 kilometres or more, and have the reply telegram with accurate firing plans for a dozen artillery pieces within 30 minutes. Smaller clockwork computers are less practical, with the saying bigger is better ringing true. However, the Talon has been able to miniaturize some of their clockwork devices to a portable size, as shown by the existence of drones such as the Automaton and Ophan. = Atomic Kingdom of China = The discovery of teleportation had a useful spin off, being the basis of the Atomic Kingdom's computational system. Shining ultraviolet-rays through Jade causes a change in its structure on an atomic scale. Thus, the 'pattern' of the radiation emitted is changed also. Jade that has undergone such a change is referred to as 'engraved Jade’. By shining electromagnetic radiation of the exact right frequency through such a changed block of Jade, the engraved shape of the Jade can be transferred to another block. Although initially only interesting for its ability to teleport troops, a teleportation accident in which two clones were fused together gave the royal scholars an idea. Apparently, two pieces of the transferring information would interfere with each other. What if we created a system to transfer information through this way? Calculations could be done rapidly by the interaction between multiple blocks of engraved JADE, and then 'read' by a suitable Ge Gai counter. After much debate, a system based around 'on' and 'off' was developed. 'Shang' (up) showed that a point was 'active', while 'Xia' (down), showed it was inactive. Each up or down has a numerical value equal to double that of the one to the right. The so called 'Bianhua Code' became standard computing practice. Unfortunately, however, this process is quite radioactive, and would kill normal clones reading off the results in a number of weeks. Certain Eunuchs, often the most mutated in existence, were found to have much greater tolerance for Jade radiation for reasons unknown. Thus, Eunuchs too mutated to do anything else are often 'poured' into a holding pen, reading off strings of numbers to guide war machines for the rest of their days. = Mediterranean Syndicate = First Steps The entire basis of modern day Syndicate computer technology can be traced back to one person, a man by the name of Jack Kilby. In September 1958, Kilby, then an engineer at the American company Texas Instruments, had just demonstrated the first feasible Integrated Circuit to the management, a piece of germanium with an oscilloscope attached. It was the beginnings of a truly revolutionary technology Enter the Syndicate Weeks after Kilby's demonstration, Texas Instruments was bought out in a takeover by one of many Syndicate subsidaries. When the upper echelons of the Syndicate learned of the new technology that was now literally sitting in their lap, they saw its potential. Kilby soon found himself with a larger salary and an increase in funding. Apart from doing what they could to advance their own research into Integrated Circuits, they also took steps to ensure that no one else would. When in 1960, Robert Noyce did apply for a patent for an Integrated Circuit of his own design, the Syndicate used its influence to make sure the patent would not go through, before proceeding to destroy the company that he worked for, Fairchild Semiconductors. And when they had seen to it that Noyce had fallen on hard times, they then proceeded to make an offer to him and several of his former colleagues. Noyce accepted, and soon he had moved to Rome to take up his position as CEO of the newly formed Mediterranean Electronics Corporation. The same fate that befell Fairchild would befall many other companies too, as the Syndicate moved to buy out as many of the companies working on semiconductor technology as they could, and moved to bring to financial ruin those companies that they could not buy out, before attracting the ex-employees of those companies to come and work for the Syndicate. Soon, the Syndicate had what it wanted; a virtual monopoly on Integrated Circuit technology. With a plethora of skilled employees and substantial funding being poured into research, progress was made swiftly, and in little over a year, the first commercial Integrated Circuits were entering the market. = Electrical Protectorate = Category: Technology